Ton retour
by lasakoura
Summary: Elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps...


one shot : ton retour

L'ambiance était bien triste au sein de la guilde de Fairy Tail, pas de bagarres, pas de bruits... juste une blonde en train de boire tristement son habituel jus de fruit sur un des tabourets du bar, observée par les membres de la guilde. Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Car son coéquipier Natsu Dragneel était partit seul, avec son exceed Happy, en mission depuis plus d'un an. Mais surtout, il aurait dû revenir il y a trois jours mais il n'est toujours pas là... L'inquiétude est grande mais on ne peut qu'attendre car ce n'était pas une mission comme les autres, loin de là. Natsu était partit chercher son père, Igneel le dragon de feu; une mission plus personnelle et il avait promis à sa tendre partenaire de vite revenir pour elle. Avant de partir, il lui avait dit avec son habituel sourire ''A mon retour, je devrais te dire quelque chose alors attend moi Luce! ''. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait, elle l'attendait...

 ** **PDV Lucy****

Trois jours... trois jours qu'il devrait être là... trois jours que je l'attend ou plutôt un an et trois jours que je l'attend... Oui, cela faisait déjà un an que Natsu était parti chercher son père mais depuis son départ, on avait eu aucunes nouvelles de lui... et moi je reste là à siroter mon jus de fruit. Les choses ont changé en un an, je suis devenue plus forte car je me suis entraînée durement avec mes esprits pendant un an. Maintenant, j'arrive à les appeler presque tous en même temps sur une longue durée; et je sais me battre sans eux grâce à mon entraînement avec Erza. Oui, j'ai voulu devenir plus forte, mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée au combat, j'ai aussi demandé à Wendy de m'apprendre la magie de soin que je maîtrise à la perfection au jour d'aujourd'hui... je suis devenue mage de rang S il y a trois mois et depuis j'enchaîne les missions. Physiquement, j'ai pas tellement changé non plus, un petit peu : mes cheveux sont plus longs m'arrivant au creux des reins. Mais sans lui, plus rien n'est pareil... mon sourire a disparu... je n'y arrive plus...

Mira : Lucy ?  
Lucy : (la regarde) hm ? Oui Mira ?  
Mira : (sourit tendrement) Tu penses à lui hein ? Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il va revenir, il te l'a promit alors c'est sûr qu'il va revenir  
Lucy : Je sais bien Mira, je crois en lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au pire... Après tout, on ne sait même pas où il est, qui il a pu croiser...  
Grey : (arrive et s'assoit prêt de Lucy) Oui, mais c'est un dur à cuir la salamandre !  
Erza : Oui et tout le monde croit en lui, n'est-ce-pas ?  
 ** **La guilde**** : (souris) ouais !

BAM !

... : Salut les nazes !

La porte venait de s'ouvrir brutalement... et une voix se fit entendre... SA voix... Natsu était là, devant nous... mais blessé et pas qu'un peu, tout le monde lui sauta dessus et moi, je restais en arrière. Il était là mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve, je l'avais attendu si longtemps... Si longtemps j'avais espéré son retour et aujourd'hui il était là, devant moi. Il n'avait pas changé du tout, c'était le même... et sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, les larmes se sont misent à couler sans vouloir s'arrêter, j'étais si heureuse de le revoir ! Tout le monde l'entourait, il était heureux d'être de retour mais il ne parla pas de sa mission, j'avais tellement espéré qu'il retrouve son père pour qu'il se sente réellement entier... mais j'avais l'impression que cette mission avait été un échec... Mais pour l'instant, il était de retour et c'était le principal. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, après tout, je restais en arrière, le regardant juste retrouver les autres ; son sourire m'avait manqué, en réalité, tout de sa personne m'avait manqué... Oui, c'est possible que mes sentiments à son égard est changés. Mais que voulez vous, il ne comprend pas ce que c'est que l'amour alors bon, je me vois mal aller lui dire que je l'aime. Je le vois chercher un peu partout dans la guilde, et son regard se poser sur moi. A ce moment là, je l'ai vu faire un énorme sourire... il était heureux...mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Natsu : (court vers Lucy et la prend dans ses bras) Luce !  
Lucy : (ressert l'étreinte) Natsu...  
Happy : LUCHYYYYYYY  
Lucy : Happy !  
Natsu : (la regarde et sourit) Je suis rentré!  
Lucy : (les larmes aux yeux et sourit) Bon retour  
 ** **La guilde**** : (applaudie) OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !  
Natsu : (les regardent interrogateur) ?  
Erza : (le regarde et lui sourit tendrement) ça fait un an que Lucy n'a pas sourit, depuis ton départ, elle était triste, et là on la revoit enfin sourire !  
Grey : Alors maintenant tu as plus intérêt de la rendre triste !  
Natsu : (regarde Lucy puis Grey) Comme si je voulais la rendre malheureuse le glaçon !  
Grey : (souris) Tu cherches la bagarre la flammèche ?  
Natsu : (souris) viens te battre l'iceberg !  
Lucy : (tiens le bras de Natsu avec Erza) Certainement pas ! Pense à te soigner d'abord !

Bah oui, quand même, il est couvert de blessures et monsieur veut se battre avec Grey... On le traîne à l'infirmerie avec Erza et on le pose sur un lit. Il ne comprend pas tellement je pense car Wendy ne nous a pas suivi, c'est normal après tout, je sais m'en occuper maintenant donc je peux soigner ses blessures sans problème. Je lui demande d'enlever son haut, enfin le gilet qu'il porte et son écharpe malgré le fait que je sais à quel point elle est importante pour lui. Il le fait sans rien dire mais ne comprend pas trop ce qui ce passe, il va comprendre assez vite je pense. Je lui souris et commence à regarder les blessures qu'il a sur le torse, il y en a pas mal quand même, pas très grave c'est le principal. Puis je regarde son dos et ses bras car ses jambes n'ont pas été touché. Pendant tout ce temps, Natsu m'observait et Happy dormait... c'est assez troublant d'ailleurs... Son regard me gêne...

Lucy : (gênée) Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?  
Natsu : (étonné) Depuis quand tu soignes toi ?  
Lucy : (commence à appliquer sa magie sur le torse de Natsu) Depuis que Wendy m'a appris  
Natsu : (la fixe) Tu as appris la magie de soin ?  
Lucy : (le regarde et sourit) Oui, je me suis aussi entraînée avec mes esprits et Erza pendant un an. Je suis devenue mage de rang S tu sais.  
Natsu (la regarde choqué) Sérieux ?!  
Lucy : (rigole) et bah oui, tu me manquais et je voulais devenir plus forte pour toi et pour les autres, pour pouvoir vous protéger !  
Natsu : Je t'ai manqué ?  
Lucy : (rouge)... Bah bien sûr que tu m'as manqué...  
Natsu : (rouge et détourne le regard) toi aussi...  
Lucy : (rouge et le regarde) De ?  
Natsu : (rouge) Tu m'as manqué... et tes cheveux te vont bien comme ça...  
Lucy : (très rouge) Mer...Mer...Merci  
Natsu : (la regarde) De rien

Il y a eu un silence pesant... Mais je me suis dis que je devais lui poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde...

Lucy : Natsu ?  
Natsu : oui ?  
Lucy : Tu l'as retrouvé ?  
Natsu :... Plus tard  
Lucy : (comprend qu'il veut en parler plus tard) d'accord... j'ai fini

Je ne comprend pas... il ne l'a pas retrouvé... pourtant c'était tellement probable cette fois...

Natsu : Luce ?  
Lucy : oui Natsu ?  
Natsu : c'est quoi l'amour ?  
Lucy : (rouge) Pa...pa...pardon ?!  
Natsu : (la regarde sérieusement) Parce que je crois que je suis amoureux !  
Lucy : (rouge) qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ?  
Natsu : et bien j'ai pensé tout le temps à elle pendant cette mission, je me demandais toujours ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, si elle était en mission et tout ça...parfois je m'inquiétais parce que j'avais peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose... j'avais envie de la revoir et de la serrer fort contre moi... et pleins d'autres trucs comme ça !  
Lucy : (triste) et bien oui, tu dois beaucoup l'aimer cette fille  
Natsu : (la regarde) comment je dois faire ?  
Lucy : Et bien, le lui dire  
Natsu : Mais... Si elle m'aime pas ?  
Lucy : (sourit tristement) elle serait bien bête...

Ho oui, elle serait bien bête de ne pas l'aimer... malgré le fait qu'il soit idiot... c'est une personne extraordinaire au grand cœur. Il se bat avec la force de ses sentiments, et plus ces derniers sont forts, plus sa magie est puissante. Franchement, il a plein de qualité... qui ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un comme lui...

Natsu : Je t'aime  
Lucy : (rouge) Quoi ?  
Natsu : (se rapproche d'elle) C'est toi que j'aime  
Lucy : (choquée) Moi ?  
Natsu : (se rapproche encore d'elle) oui toi... Et toi est-ce-que tu m'aimes ?  
Lucy : (chuchote) oui... je t'aime  
Natsu : (l'embrasse)

Natsu m'aime... et il m'embrasse... on se regarde et d'un coup je le vois se lever et me regarder en me tendant la main... mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Lucy : (lui prenant la main) oui ?  
Natsu : (la tire vers lui) vient avec moi !  
Lucy : où ça ?  
Natsu : (sourit) Dans la forêt !

Et là, il court vers la sortie de la guilde en criant qu'on était ensemble, puis court vers la forêt. Il ne s'arrête pas puis une fois arrivé, il me prend la main en me disant de le suivre, qu'il voulait absolument me montrer quelque chose... Happy nous suivais en volant. Mais on allait vers chez lui, qu'est-ce qu'il veut me montrer. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et me souria en me montrant une direction avec son doigt, je regarda dans la direction et là...

Lucy : (choquée et fixe avec de grands yeux)  
Natsu : (sourit) je lui avais promis de te présenter !

Il y avait devant nous Igneel... le père de Natsu était devant nous... devant une grotte à côté de la maison de Natsu... Un dragon était devant moi, je n'en revenais pas. Il est énorme, puissant... c'est incroyable... Il se rapproche de nous lentement et me fixa...

Natsu : (sourit) Yo Igneel ! (prend Lucy dans ses bras, devant lui) Je te présente Luce, ma petite amie. Tu sais, je t'ai beaucoup parlé d'elle !  
Igneel : Bonjour Lucy... N'ai pas peur, je ne te veux pas de mal. Je voulais juste rencontrer la jeune fille qui a rendu mon fils si heureux...  
Lucy : (choquée) Bon...Bon...Bonjour  
Igneel : (sourit dévoilant ses... crocs) je sais, ça doit te choquer te voir un dragon pour la première fois mais je suis ton beau-père maintenant  
Natsu : héhé ! Luce ?  
Lucy : Oui ?  
Natsu : (la sert fort contre lui) Je t'aime...  
Lucy : (ressert l'étreinte) Je t'aime aussi...

 ** **Fin PDV Lucy****  
 ** **PDV Happy :****

... et le dernier mot est pour moi... C'est beau l'amour !


End file.
